1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data display apparatus, an image display apparatus, a data display method, an image display method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when the auto bracket photographing function of an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera is activated, high-speed imaging is sequentially performed multiple times based on reference values for imaging parameters (such as exposure, white balance, and the like) and values acquired by the reference values being changed. These imaging parameters for the auto bracket photographing function include more than one type of parameter. For example, technique is known in which imaging is sequentially performed multiple times while values of plural types of imaging parameters arbitrarily selected from among parameters such as white balance, exposure, saturation, sharpness, and the like are being changed, and whereby a plurality of images whose image statuses are slightly different from each other are acquired, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2006-067464.